Un truc bizarre est arrivé à un type qui n'a rien demandé
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Bon. Ne lisez pas. Voilà. x)


**Interdiction de lire cette fic si vous n'aimez pas les OS bâclés ! :D**

**Disclaimers : **

**- Les personnages et les lieux (sauf Zebest85) ont été inventés par Bisco Hatori :3**

**- Cette fic contient un riquiqui peu de yaoi assez gras (mais bon, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, hein... et puis, comme c'est hyper court, ça va être très facile de tout lire sans dégoût xD ...enfin j'espère :{)**

* * *

Tout commença par un matin de Décembre...

Comme c'était encore les vacances de Noël, Zabesuto décida qu'il valait mieux signer ses papiers d'admission au lycée d'Ouran plutôt qu'attendre la Saint-Glinglin (expression un peu démodée mais bon...).

Son père le déposa comme prévu au lycée, et à partir de ce moment, il se débrouilla pour trouver tout seul le bureau du directeur.

Il mit au moins 30 minutes avant de trouver la porte, et lorsqu'il toqua, c'est dans un état de fatigue et un relent de sueur dégageant de ses vêtements que le directeur, Monsieur Suou, l'accueillit dans son bureau.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes trempé de sueur.  
- J'ai marché jusqu'à trouver votre bureau, Monsieur Suou.  
- Oh... je vois. Installe-toi sur un fauteuil, je vais te chercher à boire.  
- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Il revint en quelques secondes, deux verres de jus de fraises dans chaque main.  
Il avait aussi ajoute deux glaçons dans chaque verre.

- Tenez, Monsieur...?  
- Zabesuto Hachijuugo. Merci pour le jus, Monsieur Suou.  
- C'est un plaisir. Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon lycée ?  
- Mes parents sont d'origine française mais ils ont toujours vecus au Japon. Ils ont meme converti leur nom de famille français en un nom japonais, ce qui fait que j'étais sensé m'appeler "Zabesuto Quatre-Vingt de Cinq" ("VDM", pensa-t-il). Mais voilà. Je suis un vrai Japonais, maintenant, conclut-il avec un sourire.  
- Mmh, c'est fort dommage qu'ils aient changé votre nom... vous aviez la particule "de" dans votre nom, cela vous donnait un côte noble, dit-il d'un air désolé.  
- Oui, mais c'est toujours ça de pris.  
- Oh, vous êtes un garçon raisonnable... j'ai toujours aime les garçons raisonnables...

Tout a coup, les yeux de Zebest s'alourdirent... il commençait a y voir trouble...

- Un problème, Monsieur Hachijuugo ? demanda le directeur d'un air inquiet.  
- Je... j'ai des vertiges...  
- Couchez-vous sur le fauteuil, cela ira mieux.

Il obéit. Mais il sentait qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil...

- Je vais... m'endormir...  
- Ne dites rien et endormez-vous, ordonna le directeur d'un ton soudain suave.  
- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà endormi...

- Eh bien, Monsieur le Directeur, il semblerait que le somnifère ait agi plus vite que prévu, lança une voix sobre dans un coin de la pièce.

Une femme sortit soudain de derrière le rideau de la fenêtre, une camera a la main.

- Alors, par quoi devrions-nous commencer ? dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice au directeur.  
- Et bien... par le commencement, voyons ! répondit-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il s'approcha de Zebest, et déboutonna sa chemise. La femme a cote du directeur (qui s'avérait être sa secrétaire) filmait toute la scène docilement, un sourire dépravé suspendu aux lèvres.  
Il enleva ensuite sa chemise, lentement et avec application, et entreprit de lui lecher le torse.

- Mmh, quelle fraicheur ! C'est pour ça que j'aime les jeunes adolescents, murmura le directeur.

Il rampa jusqu'au visage de Zabesuto et déposa un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres.  
Quand soudain...

- QUE... QUE FAIS-TU, PAPA ! cria Tamaki, le visage horrifié.

La femme fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha sa camera.

- Euh... Tamaki, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., dit son père, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Tamaki courut à toute vitesse vers le fauteuil ou se trouvait Zabesuto et le délivra des bras de son père.  
Puis, il fila a la vitesse de la lumière vers la porte, et se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage.

- ...Je pense que nous aurions du fermer la porte, avant le tournage, commenta la secrétaire.  
- En tout cas, c'est fichu pour notre podcast, dit-il en voyant la camera cassée sur le sol.  
- Oh, de toute façon, il y avait eu très peu d'actions filmées ; ça n'aurait pas intéressé le public.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il, dépité.

Pendant ce temps, Tamaki avait amené Zabesuto dans un endroit que les lecteurs/lectrices doivent bien connaitre : la salle 3. Le club du lycée d'Ouran, ou se trouvaient toute la troupe de garçons (dont une fille, mais son genre véritable est garde secret par le club).

- Voila, ici, il sera en sécurité, dit Tamaki en déposant le corps sans chemise de Zabesuto sur le fauteuil qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Les 6 autres membres s'approchèrent, très surpris.

- Qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda Haruhi.  
- Je ne le connais pas... mais il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible dans le directeur de mon bureau, euh, naan, dans le bureau de mon directeur, eeeuh, enfin, de mon père...

Kyoya arriva derrière Tamaki et frappa le sommet de son crane d'un coup ferme.

- Bon. Vas-tu nous dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-il torse nu ?  
- Euh... je préfère te le raconter en privé, si ça ne dérange personne...

Kyoya fit une mine interloqué mais ne dit rien. Les autres se regardèrent tour à tour d'un air tout aussi interrogatif.  
Soudain, Zabesuto ouvrit les yeux.

- Mh ? Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Oh ! Bonjour, jeune homme ! s'exclama Tamaki. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Euh... Zabesuto Hachijuugo... mais... qu'est-ce que je f...  
- Quel nom charmant ! Par quel heureux hasard t'es tu retrouvé dans ce lycée ? continua Tamaki.  
- Je voulais m'inscrire ici... mais comment me suis-je retrouvé la ? questionna-t-il enfin, la mine sceptique.  
- Et bien, tu as fait un coma et je t'ai ramené dans cette pièce, mentit Tamaki. Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui... mais... je me rappelle vaguement quelque chose avant mon coma...  
- Ha, c'est sans doute une hallucination ! s'écria Tamaki avec une drôle de voix (et un drôle d'air). On a tous des petites hallucinations des fois ! C'est tout à fait normal !

Puis, il prit la main de Zabesuto et l'entraina vers la fenêtre.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ailles te reposer chez toi pour te guérir de ces petites hallucinations ! Bien, je te souhaite une bonne route et au plaisir de te revoir à la fin de vacances ! conclut-il en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre.  
- TAMAKI ! ON EST AU TROISIÈME ÉTAGE ! cria Haruhi, terrifiée.

Trop tard, Tamaki poussa Zabesuto à l'extérieur, convaincu que c'était la porte de la salle.

- Au revoir, bonnes vacances de Noël ! Dis bonjour à toute ta famille de ma part ! dit-il encore avec entrain.

Soudain, un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

- Attends... c'est la fenêtre..., fit-il, les yeux ronds comme des billes.  
- Tamaki..., murmura Kyoya et Haruhi d'un ton qui laissait présager des ennuis pour le blond.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève cet OS loufoque, écrit spécialement pour Yukinodu11 (une habitante de Twinoïd qui m'a suppliée une fic yaoi-WTF-pourquoi-je-lis-ça sur Zebest85 qui participe a la discussion dans notre messagerie, enfin... OSEF.) :P

Merci aux autres personnes qui ont lu cette c*nnerie XD (en fait, cette fic est un troll, je l'admets xP)


End file.
